


I saw your face, and everything changed

by The_Music_Gay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and Lexa are idiots who are in love, F/F, Lexa didnt die in 3x07, Lexa never died in 3x07 she was getting candles, Madi is just being a mini Clarke, Pick Up Lines, Their someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Music_Gay/pseuds/The_Music_Gay
Summary: A fluffly oneshot set after season 4 when Clarke and Madi are walking around. Clarke doesn't know that Lexa survived and is looking for her.They find each other and bad pick up lines are used.





	I saw your face, and everything changed

It was late in the day and the sun was beating down on Lexa's back. It was uncomfortable for her. The sweat rubbing against her shirt that she was wearing. Which was under her amour that she was able to get from a village. But she kept walking. She had to keep walking. Otherwise she would breakdown. She has a goal and she needed to achieve it. Lexa knew that it would be near impossible to achieve it but she had to. She had to find Clarke.

 

It had been 6 summers since she had saw her but Lexa still remembers everything about Clarke, from the way Clarke’s light up when she has an idea. To the way Clarke’s smile can make her day so much better. Clarke’s eyes told a story. A story of survival and love. Of loss and heartache. How she knew. She saw the same pain in her eyes when she looks into a mirror.

 

Lexa came into a small clearing and sat down under a tree. And she took out her water skin and finished off the rest of her water. She would have to find a stream or a river to refill it in but for now she would rest.  
  
She took a small nap. In her dreams, she dreamt of Clarke and finding her again. Reuniting with her. After she awoke, her heart ached. Hoping, longing that Clarke survived what had happened. And if she did. Lexa would find her. In her dreams, she dreamt of Clarke. If she found Clarke. This would be their someday.

 

_Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people_

 

Clarke’s words ring out in her head. _Someday._ Lexa thinks. _Maybe someday._

 

She smiled as she remembered what had occurred earlier on that fateful day. She remembered it well. Her closest advisor decided to try and kill Clarke but before it. They acted as two women in love with each other. No responsibility. No being _Wanheda_  or _Heda._ Just them two, in love. But it was put to an end because Titus thought that Clarke influenced Lexa’s decisions. In a way he was right. Clarke did influence her decisions but Clarke showed Lexa a path of peace. A path where children didn’t need to fear of war.

 

Clarke was going to die simply because he was stuck in the old ways of _blood must have blood_ and _love is_ _weakness_. He tried to shoot her but he missed and he got Lexa. After Clarke tried to save her. Lexa remember telling Clarke that life is more than just surviving. And in a way, Clarke showed her that, Clarke showed her that life is more than surviving to the next day or the next war. It’s about living. Living for a purpose. Whether that be living for love or for your clan or your family. Living is something that Lexa never did after Costia died. And something that Clarke taught her. How she lived was for Clarke and her nightbloods. For her Clan, and for the coalition.

 

After Titus had taken the flame out of her neck. She took Lexa to a healer. Titus knew that Lexa was still alive. Lexa just lost enough blood for her not to kiss back and her breathing is shallow and her pulse weak but not enough that she would be dead and a lost cause to save. It was for the best interest of Lexa that she be moved away from Clarke. After healer had saved Lexa’s life, Titus brought her body to a Trikru healer in a village.The village was on the outskirts of Trikru Land. A place where Lexa knew very well from her childhood. Pre Polis, Pre Anya. Where Lexa was a small child.  
  
  
"It was the village that was I born in." She called out. Like it was some huge secret. No one could hear her though. Her face revealing the hurt and pain that the day brought. A body double was used for her funeral. How she survived. Her blackblood. Her nightbloods didn’t know that she wasn’t in the funeral pyre. She was a long walk away from Polis.

  
It took many day after she was taken to her village for her to heal but it was too late. The radiation hit and killed everyone. Or so she thought. Octavia was with many people in the bunker. Clarke was alive and well because she has blackblood. And most of the surviving Skaikru was in space but Lexa didn't know this. She thought she was the only one that survived.  
  
After this, she learned one important thing. Something she would say to Clarke if she saw her again. She found out that love isn't a weakness. It is a strength. A strength that is worth fighting for. For who would have messed with the mighty Heda and Wanheda. Love, It gives you something to fight for. And Lexa was going to go down fighting for her love. And she would fight for it with her dying breath.  
  
She gets up from her tree and looks for a stream or river. She walks for a bit and find a stream. It was the stream near the old Skaikru village. She passed it yesterday. She is near Polis. Maybe one of her nightbloods survived this. And if they did. Lexa was determined to find them. And if she found Clarke along the way. Finding a nightblood would just be a bonus. So she starts to head to Polis hoping she isn't the last person left.  
  
****  
  
Clarke had just finished her daily radio call to the people on the ark. She was on the way to her old home. But she had someone to share the journey with. She had found a nightblood.  
  
She was walking around where the Glowing Forest Clan's land bordered another clans. She was tired so she stayed in a long abandoned house. Half way through the night a young girl tried to attack Clarke but her training, though limited, was proven enough to disarm the young girl. She had connected her elbow with the girl's nose. The girl quickly backed away when she started bleeding blackblood from her nose. The girl tried to get up but Clarke grabbed her arm so the girl was trapped.  
  
Clarke had asked the girl to stay. So she could make sure that her nose was alright. The mystery girl had nodded and sat down near Clarke. By the time dawn broke. Clarke had learned that, Madi was from the Plain Riders Clan and when the radiation hit she was on her way to the Glowing Forest with her parents who were merchants. She was she was only 8 back then. And she was 9 when Clarke found her. She is the reason that Clarke kept going. For Madi.

 

She had lost her friends, her family and her soulmate.

 

Now she is around 14 while Clarke is 24. She was the spitting image of Lexa. Long brown hair that was wavy. Her forest green eyes. The same determination and stubbornness. She once used some charcoal to put the design of Lexa’s warpaint on Madi and she looked just like Lexa. She never got around to tell Lexa that she looks like a raccoon wearing her warpaint. But if she ever found Lexa she would tell her that when she had her warpaint on, she looked like a raccoon from an old world movie.

  
  
She taught Madi how to use a gun. And English. In return Madi taught Clarke trigedasleng. She trained Madi in her limited knowledge about the legend of the commander. She told stories about living in space. Meeting Lexa. Mount Weather and Lexa’s betrayal. Lexa and hers first kiss in that war tent. Why she loved Lexa with every fibre and bone of her body. She told Madi about each of the clans. From Azgeda to Floukru. She told Madi about her past. About why she sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. She told Madi everything.

 

She thought of what happened following Lexa’s betrayal at Mount Weather. In those 3 month she blamed everything she had to do for her people on Lexa.But when Roan brought her to Polis, where Lexa was. It was so hard to hate Lexa when she was in Polis. That's why she placed a knife to her throat. When Lexa _I'm sorry_ , Clarke broke, She was being a hypocrite. Because she realized in that moment that she would do the same thing. How she couldn’t hate Lexa for something she would do. How she couldn’t hate Lexa because the older woman was her sun, her universe and her stars. Every touch and every stolen glance. Every kiss and every smile or smirk. She couldn’t hate Lexa. She couldn't hate her if she tried.

 

Her heart ached. Twice Lexa had died trying to protect her. _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. Attack her and you attack me._ She realized that Lexa did just that. Titus was trying to kill her. Lexa got shot. And then when she was in the City of Light people were attacking her. She attacked them back and sacrificed herself for Clarke.

 

The memories of Polis come to mind. Some bad. And some good. She smiled at them all. Good and bad. But a tear threatened to spill in her eye when she remembered what had happened on that day.  
  
She remembers all of the emotions. The electricity in every touch that Lexa and her shared. From the very start. They went from enemies to allies to friends then lovers and that was just before the betrayal at Mount Weather. She willed herself not to fall for the young commander after Mount Weather but she died. And that’s why could never truly hate Lexa. Skip to Polis and when Clarke was going to leave for Arkadia. Her heart skipping a beat when Lexa almost said those 3 words. "That's why I love you." Dying in her throat. Scared to love. But Clarke had kissed Lexa. And she poured every unspoken 'I love you' and 'maybe some day' into that kiss. To say for a small moment, Lexa had given Clarke forever in one moment. Lexa had given Clarke her heart and soul to keep and in return Clarke had done the same. They were made for each other.  
  
But the universe never wanted Clarke and Lexa to have a happy ending and ripped Lexa away from her in the form of a stray bullet. Her dying words. "You were right Clarke, life is more than just surviving." A final kiss for the two star crossed lovers. A final kiss that said every ‘I love you’ and ‘i'm sorry’. There someday was never going to happen. No matter how hard Clarke tried. You can't love someone enough that they come back.  
  
Maybe she was worthy of being the 'Commander of Death'. Every thing she loves dies because of her. Her dad died because she knew about the oxygen problem on the Ark. Wells died because of her. And Lexa. She died because Clarke loved her. She thought she was stupid for thinking that they could love each other freely.  
  
Maybe Titus was right all along. 'Love is Weakness'. The mantra replaying in her head. How stupid was she to think that she could love Lexa. The leader of the ground falling for the leader of the sky. Sounds like something from an old movie or Tv show, she might have watched back on the ark. It reminded her of a song she heard on the ark. Once but it was enough for her to remember it all. The lyrics that hit her the most and reminded her of Lexa and herself was the first verse.

 

_I haven't slept at night._

_I should have to fight_

_Stayed with you_

_I know you're not the enemy_

_You've seen the good that left in me_

_I should've stayed with you_

 

_You said we deserve than this_

_I guess maybe we do_

_But how can the leader of the ground_

_Love the leader of the sky crew_

 

It was perfect for her and Clarke after what happened at Mount Weather but also perfect for them after Lexa’s death. Clarke didn’t sleep after Lexa’s death. She was too scared that she would dream of her lovers death. Or Lexa would haunt her like Finn did after she had to kill him. The song reminded Clarke of their love. Like the song was written for them.  
  
But love isn't weakness. Lexa's love for Clarke saved her when she was in the City of Light. And she finally said those 3 word. She remembers the memory like she was still living in it. _"No Lexa, I love you," A desperate plea between two lovers. A last plea, not to forget the love that they shared. "I'll alway be with you." Was her reply._ Her last memory of Lexa. Their last words to each other. Her last words to Lexa. Before Lexa willing sacrificed herself for Clarke. Attack her and you attack me. The words bouncing around her head. It never sounded more truer.

  
  
"Love is never a weakness," snapping out of her daydream, she tells Madi. "It's a strength." She finished. They continued for the rest of the afternoon till they found a clearing big enough to stay for the night. And a small part of Clarke was hoping that Lexa would find her or she would find Lexa.

 

****

 

The sun was starting to set when Lexa decided to look for somewhere to spend the night when she heard a voice. She knew the voice. And she hadn't heard it in 6 years. Clarke. Its Clarke. “Clarke.” she calls. Unsure. Her mind has done this before. Her mind made her think that it was Clarke’s voice but it was her mind playing a trick on a heartbroken woman. Who was still in love with someone long gone.

 

She makes her way near a clearing. She can see a small fire, in the breaks of the trees. She sees a woman with blonde hair telling a younger girl it's time to go to sleep. She finally made it to the entrance of the clearing. She saw the blonde's face and knew it was Clarke. Clarke was there. Singing an old song to a small girl next to her. Lexa was dumbfounded. This was her Clarke. Though she had shorter hair than when she last saw her. She knew it was Clarke. She knew it was Clarke because of the gentleness of her actions. She knew it was Clarke because of the huskiness of her voice. She just knew it was Clarke. Lexa missed most of the first part of the song because she was taking in Clarke features.

 

_You said we deserve better than this_

_I guess maybe we do_

_But how can the leader of the ground_

_Love the leader of the sky crew_

 

_So may we meet again_

_When I can trust my heart and not my brain_

_Be safe and rescue your friends_

_Then may we meet again_

_May we meet again_

 

Clarke had tear streaming down her eyes. The fire next to them making Clarke’s blues eyes more pronounced. She could see the pain that bordered her eyes. Her heart ached for Clarke. She wished she had found her sooner. She wished she could've told Clarke that she loved her back in Polis. But she didn't and she wouldn’t hesitate to tell her. Then Clarke said something to the little girl next to her.

 

The song that Clarke was singing reminded her of their love. Clarke told her that life was more than just about surviving. Lexa always followed her head. And not her heart. Unlike Clarke. She lead and thought with both. It was like the song was made for them. It is as if the song was written about their love.

 

That's why I loved her. She was brave. She put other in front of herself. She cared about her people. _You have to go back to your people. That's why I-- That's why you're you._ The words _I love you_ never left her throat. Too scared of losing Clarke. And she did lose Clarke. But she lost herself in the process.

 

Lexa was daydreaming of her life with Clarke and this young girl. A future filled with peace. Only them. No ambassadors. No wars. No responsibility. Peace. This was their someday. This was their someday where they could love freely. Be two women in love with each other. The song that Clarke was singing, Lexa didn't know but Clarke have a wonderful voice. The song that Clarke was singing. It told a message of two lovers. Two star crossed lover tore apart. Hoping they meet again. Lexa walks into the clearing.

“ _Ai hodnes,_ I have missed you.” she tells Clarke. Her voice full of sorrow and longing. Her eyes telling a tale of heartbreak and love.

 

Clarke turns to see where the voice came from. It can't be her. It can't be Lexa. _She died I'm my arms in Polis._ Clarke thinks to herself. She looks at the figure in the dark. And the figures eyes are forest green with the flames dancing in them. Its her eyes. No one can have Lexa’s green eyes. And her hair. Untamed. Her brown wavy hair. It is Lexa. She can't deny it. Its Lexa. It’s her Lexa.

 

She runs up to her and hugs her. Her head occupies the space where Lexa’s neck and shoulders meets. She starts crying “Don't ever leave me again.” Clarke gets out between her sobs. “I wasn't planning on it. Ever.” Was Lexa’s reply. They stood there. Then Clarke removed her head from Lexa’s shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Something that Lexa had no hesitation of kissing Clarke back.

 

Lovers reuniting for the first time. They broke the kiss so they could both get air into their lungs and they were left just holding each other. Then Clarke lifted her head and rested her forehead on Lexa’s. “I missed you,” Clarke whispered to Lexa. “I missed you so much. Please don’t go. I,” a long pause.

 

Lexa knew what Clarke was trying to say. “ _Ai hod yu in Klark.”_ Lexa finally gets out. “I love you so much.” Lexa smiled and her eyes full of love for the women in front of her. “I love you too Lexa. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I was scared. And,” Clarke’s words was cut off but a pair of warm lips meeting hers. Lexa’s hands snaked around Clarke’s waist. Clarke kissed back. Her hand finding the back of Lexa’s neck. It was slow. The kiss was making up for all the days spent apart and their broken hearts caused by it. The kiss was lovers finally reuniting. Lovers rediscovering each other. They kissed each other until they both needed air.

 

Clarke put her forehead on Lexa’s. There eyes having a silent conversation. It was of silent ‘ _I love you’s.’._ Lexa’s eyes with telling a story of love and loss. Of hardships and blood. Clarke’s of love and contemptment but of loss and of hard decisions. But both finding each other, finding love in the middle of war between grounders and the sky people. The leader of the ground falling for the leader that fell from the sky. How the ‘Commander of Death’ fell for the commander. They were truly star crossed.  

“This is our someday Clarke,” Lexa starts. “No one can tell us that we can’t love each other. No more wars. No more ambassadors to argue with. Just us. In love. And your little friend too.” Lexa finishes in a near whisper. Lexa’s eyes are full of love for Clarke. Her heart and soul belonging to Clarke. And she knew that Clarke's heart and Clarke's soul belonged to her. “My little friend. Well she's a nightblood. And,” Clarke picked a knife from her belt. Lexa knew the knife from somewhere but couldn’t place it. She sliced her palm. Blackblood came trickling out of the shallow cut. “That's how I survived. I became a nightblood.” Clarke continued. Lexa’s mouth was slightly ajared.

 

Lexa was full of wonder and amazement at Clarke. “How? You weren’t a nightblood before I was shot. And what of the other nightbloods? Who is the commander? What happened after I left Polis?” Lexa firing question after question at Clarke.

 

Clarke beckoned Lexa to sit down next to her. Clarke was conflicted to tell Lexa that all the nightbloods were slaughtered by Ontari. Everything that happened after Lexa’s apparent death. And that conflict showed in her eyes. “ _Hodnes,_ what is wrong? And don’t lie. I can see something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes.” Lexa knows these things. She spent enough time observing Clarke when the first met. Before the mountain. Before her betrayal. Before everything. She sees the same conflict in her eyes when the missile hit Tondc.

 

Clarke swallowed thickly before deciding where to start off. “After you got shot Lexa,” Clarke looks up to Lexa’s eyes. Her eyes. Weary because of her travels. Bloodshot eyes due to not enough sleep or nightmares. But they ground her enough to keep telling Lexa the story. A hand is placed atop hers. “When Titus shot you. And I couldn’t save you. A little piece of me died with you. Cause,” Clarke paused a bit. Tears threatened to spill from Clarke's eyes. ”I realized that you were the one for me. I loved you to late. And I regret not leaving soon enough if I wasn’t there You would still be alive..” Clarke's eyes move away from Lexa to Madi. “Clarke it is not your fault that I was shot. It was Titus’. He was going to harm you because he was afraid of change. And you wanted to change nearly 100 years of tradition of _Blood must have Blood.”_ Lexa tells her. Lexa’s eyes not leaving Clarke’s. Her voice not wavering. Clarke smiled. “And Lexa, this little one over here. Her name is Madi.” She adds. Her smiles after Lexa’s death never quite reaching her eyes. Life became about surviving not living after Lexa died.

 

“Ah. Madi. I like it. She looks like me when I was only a second training with Anya. Long before I was called to lead my people. Around the time I met Costia.” Lexa gives Clarke one of her rare smiles. And Clarke can't help but place a kiss on her lips. Something that Lexa didn't hesitate in kissing Clarke back. The kiss was brief but enough for them to be slightly panting after it. They were like magnets always attracted to each other.

 

“Ah the commander was a child after all.” Clarke quips back with a smirk. Lexa looks away but not before a small remark about the commander being feared even as a child. Clarke rolled her eyes. “Sure you were. I bet you made everyone quake in their boots. Oh mighty heda.” Clarke remarks. Lexa just smiles. A comfortable silence comes over them.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke breaking the silence. “I never got to really ask this because. One I was to afraid to ask and two we were to busy making sure my people did not kill your people and while keeping peace. Something which if I can say something that didn't go to plan. But, how old are you? I’m 24 years old now. I was 17 when we first met . And then I was 18 when I was in Polis.” Clarke asked Lexa. “I was 16 when the commanders spirit choose me. I was 20 when you demanded to see me. And I was nearly 21 when Titus decided to try and harm you. So I am, as of now 26 summers.” Lexa explains to Clarke. They just smile at each other. Like the in love idiots they are.

 

They just look at each other. Before Clarke continues what happened after Lexa was shot. Clarke needed to tease Lexa just a bit. And Clarke found out that Lexa was older than her by two years. “When the conclave began, I hoped that Aden would win but he didn’t. None of your nightbloods won. Ontari did. She slaughtered all of the nightbloods in their sleep. None of them had a fair chance.” Clarke repeats. Her heart hurting for Lexa. She saw these children grow up.In a way, they were her family. Lexa was trying not to cry but silent tears fell from her eyes.

 

Clarke brought up her hand to wipe away her tears. She hugged Lexa. Holding her close as tear fell. Mourning her long lost children. Her family. After a while her tears stopped. Clarke’s heart broke for Lexa. But Clarke continued what Lexa missed. “Titus gave me the flame. And told me to take the flame away from Polis. Away from Ontari. He also told me to take some of your armour. I took your knife. And I took the chip. But I had to take care of Pike. So we did. But not before he killed Lincoln.” Her eyes full of sorrow for Octavia. Lexa realizes that’s where she knows where the knife is from. It was her’s. It was the knife that Costia made for her when she became the commander.  

 

“Soon after we gave Pike to your people. ALIE. She was creating an army. But Raven she fought against ALIE. I didn't want to come to terms with your death. So I focused on saving our people. But when when we went to a trading post I found after Mouth Weather. And we took Raven there. She said some things. How I caused you to die. How everyone I loved always died because of me. I thought she was right. Cause, you died from a bullet meant for me. Then Jasper got the flame and was about to smash it but I couldn't let him do it. Cause some small part of me knew you were in there because I didn't want to accept that you died.” Clarke says.

 

Her eyes tearing up as she remembers Lexa almost dying in her arms. “You died in my arms, Lexa. I couldn't do anything to help you. I couldn't save you. And when you died. A part of me died with you.” Clarke chokes out. “I managed to get Jasper to not smash the flame. And we managed to get Raven back out from ALIE’s control. So Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper and I went to see Luna. The last nightblood. She was the 9th novitiate at your conclave. I asked her to take the flame. But she wouldn’t. No matter how hard I tried she wouldn’t take the damn thing. So we left. I didn’t know what to do. So I went back to Arcadia. When I back, Raven found a way to defeat ALIE. She had a kill switch. But you had to be in the City of Light without ALIE in control of you.” Clarke says. Her voice full of uncertainty and regret from what she had to do.

 

“No one was a nightblood. So I went to Polis. Polis, it was a nightmare. ALIE had come to Polis. And to top it off ALIE knew I had the flame. My mom, she took a chip. But I got her back in time. But then Ontari. She was killed by Jaha. So my mom, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy and I we had to take care of all the people under the control of ALIE. We didn’t have a nightblood alive to take the chip and save us. So my mom gave me blackblood. She transplanted blood from Ontari’s body to mine so I could take the flame. And I did that. I went into the City of Light. But at the same time ALIE’s army was trying to stop me. So I had to be fast. If I couldn’t save you. I needed to save everyone else.” Clarke was trying gauge Lexa’s reaction to this. To anyone that didn’t know let you would think that this news didn’t affect her but Clarke wasn’t just anyone to Lexa. She knew the older woman was taking this to heart. She could see it in her eyes.

 

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Lexa reacted with a kiss on Clarke's lips. It was quick. Lexa rested her forehead on top Clarke's. Her eye's found Clarke's. Clarke broke the moment to continue her story.

 

“I used the flame to go into the city of light. It worked for a while but ALIE she found out that I was there. And well I nearly died too. But, but you saved me. And god it was good to see you again. You saved me. You are always saving me. You helped me find the kill switch but ALIE also found us. You sacrificed yourself, again for me.” Clarke says. She swallowed thickly.

 

“My last words to you were _I love you._ And you ran back out into the army waiting. And then I found out that I didn't save the world because I couldn't save you. Lexa, you are my world.”Clarke admits to Lexa.

 

“Then ALIE told me something. That the world will come to an end. That a second radiation wave would come and kills us all.” Clarke finishes off the first part of what happened. A pregnant pause happened before Lexa spoke up breaking the silence..

 

“What happened to Titus, Clarke? Lexa begged. He eyes full of sorrow and pain.

 

“Titus. He felt guilt over shooting you. So when Ontari was getting ready for her ascension. He slit his throat. So she couldn't ascend. And before he did he gave me the flame. And told me to go find Luna.” Clarke replies. Lexa is in near tears. Clarke snakes her hands around Lexa’s waist and hugs her. And Lexa lets out all the tears that she has had for 6 years. They stayed like that until the moon was high in the sky.

 

“Lexa” she gently says.

 

“Yes, _Hodnes_ ” Lexa replies

 

“Lay down. Its late. We will have plenty of time to continue what happened after we sleep. _Beja niron” Clarke asks._

 

Lexa did ask Clarke asked her and layed down near the fire. Clarke laid behind her.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered.

 

“Yes Lexa” Clarke sighed knowing this would be a pick up line.

 

“Clarke if you were a fruit you would be a fineapple.” Lexa smuggle stated

 

Clarke just rolled her eyes and retorted back “Are you a fruit because honeydew do you know how fine you look right now.”

 

“And Lexa. Please sleep okay. I love you but your pick up lines don't work on me because i'm already yours.” Clarke sleepily adds.

 

“ _Reshop Heda.”_

 _“_ Goodnight ambassador”

 

They both fall asleep. Limbs intertwined. And for a the first time in a long time. They both sleep through the night.

****

It was mid-morning when Clarke and Lexa awoke. Their limbs tangled. They didn’t know where the other started and where they ended. They both woke up to a cooking fire and some meat and other things cooking for breakfast. With Madi staring at Lexa with a face of _who the hell is that._

 

“Morning Clarke. Morning, Uh Clarke who is this?” Madi says while serving a bowl for Clarke and Lexa. Pouring the rest into a third bowl she pulled out from a bag for herself.

 

“Well, Madi I’m the, I was the commander of the 13 clans. I’m Lexa.” Lexa introduces herself, in her voice she had hint of insurities.

 

Madi looks between Clarke and Lexa. In disbelief. Not truly believing her. Until Clarke pipes up.

 

“It’s true, Madi. It her. I promise. This is Lexa.” Clarke says to put Madi’s doubts to rest.

 

Madi face turns from alertness to awe as she remember the stories that Clarke told her.

 

“So that’s why you were hugging Clarke in your sleep,” Madi’s points out.

 

“And yes Madi, the great commander is a cuddler. Shocking I know. She did the first time we,” Clarke’s words were cut off from a hand covering Clarke’s mouth silencing her words.

 

“I am not a cuddler. The great commander is not a cuddler.” Lexa says to Madi, who is looking on in amusement.

 

“Sure she isn’t.” Clarke and Madi say unison. Clarke somehow escaping from Lexa’s hold. Lexa looks offend at the thought that she is a cuddler. Clarke and Madi are just laughing. Soon Lexa come over and says something about getting them back.

 

“How about we finish what we started last night, _Niron?_ Lexa inoccently asks Clarke.

 

Madi just stares on in horror at what Lexa’s word imply. “No, no. Just no.”

 

“Madi,” Clarke scolds Madi. “I was just telling Lexa what happened after she left Polis, when I thought she died. We didn’t do what you are implying. That was long ago. Anyway. I’m a lot more experienced now then when Lexa and I did it.” Clarke ends with a smirk. Madi and Lexa are red.

 

“Umm, Clarke can we please, uhh continue the story please.” Lexa just barely gets out. Her face more red then ripe strawberries. Madi is just standing there. Mortified. Her mouth just open staring at Clarke.

 

“Yes we can and Madi, it’s rude to stare.” Clarke announced to the group.

*****

 

A few hours later Clarke had finished telling Lexa everything she missed. Madi had fallen asleep as Clarke told the tale. Already hearing each story.

 

Clarke watched in awe as she saw Lexa shed a tear over Luna’s death at the conclave.

 

“Luna was a sister to me. She watched me grow up. Before Anya, Luna would tease me about everything, from the way I was curious about the world to my crush on Costia. That's why I let her go at the conclave. I couldn't bear to kill another person that is my family.” Lexa tells Clarke.

 

“Can you tell me about Costia. Please. I want to know more about her.” Clarke pleads Lexa. Clarke needing to know about the person that made Lexa into the person she is today.

 

“Okay.” Lexa replies.

 

“Costia, she was outgoing. She knew everyone in the marketplace by their name. She was kind. And in so many ways, you remind me of her. You and her would get along so well. You both care for the people you love. And you both think with your heart. Something I could never do. She had dark hair that was never quite straight. Her eyes, they. I could get lost in them. They were a shade of brown so beautiful, they would mesmerise me. They had specks of green in them. When she smiled, it could light up a room. Her laugh, make the saddest of people happen. It was music to my ears.” Clarke noted the way Lexa’s eyes softened when she spoke of Costia. Her smiling as she told Clarke a story about when they first kissed each other.

 

“I was training one day with Anya and my dagger broke. So I asked Anya. Who I was a second too. If I could go down to the marketplace in Polis and get a new one. She reluctantly said yes. I went. And I had just realised that I liked Costia. So made up every excuse to see her. I went down and I saw her. I just stood there and stared at her. Until she asked me if I was alright. I blankly nodded.” Lexa smiling at the memory. Her green eyes lighting up.

 

“Since she was the blacksmith's daughter she could make the most amazing weapons in the 12 clans. Only second best to her father.” Lexa’s face changed into a look of pride.

 

“I asked if her father was there. Cause I needed a new dagger for training. But he wasn't in. He was delivering something to the _trishanakru._ So Costia was alone. She told me I would make her a dagger so breathtaking all of the nightbloods would get jealous of it. And she did just that. Later that night she came up to the tower to deliver my dagger to me. She gave to me. And she kissed me on my lips. She was my first kiss. Then she told me that I would always be with her if I carried that blade. And I still do. Did. But now Clarke, you have it.” Lexa tells Clarke.

 

Clarke sits there in disbelief. That the blade that reminded her of Lexa so much was made by Costia. It was the blade that Lexa had held when they first met.

 

“That's why I carried it around. It reminded me of her. And in some small way she would always be with me.” Lexa tells Clarke.

 

“Thank you, Lexa. And I need to tell you something important.” Clarke says to Lexa.

 

“What is it Clarke?” Lexa’s face full of worry.

 

“When you have your warpaint on. You look that a raccoon.” Clarke tells Lexa.

 

Lexa's face is a mix of disbelief and offence.

 

“How dare you say I look like a raccoon with my commander warpaint.” Lexa almost yells at Clarke. Clarke is unconvinced by this argument.

 

“I strike fear into everyone and everything.I do not look like an animal so small. I am the commander of the thirteen clans. I am not a raccoon.” Lexa scolds Clarke. But Clarke is laughing.

 

“Babe, you look like a raccoon okay. And you aren't that scary. You are a gay mess. You pretty much cried when you saw my boobs. You are extra and dramatic. And don't deny it. Kane and Jaha told me what happened when they met you. Really, a water jug and a limp. Really Lexa. Don't get me started on our fight with Roan. You are a gay lesbian mess. That cuddles after sex. That likes candle way too much to be healthy. And you are the person I love most in the world.” Clarke goes. A smile on her face that lets Lexa know that she isn't being serious.

 

Lexa sticks her tongue out at Clarke.

 

“Really Lexa. Really. Do I need to add being a child onto the list of things you really are.”

 

Lexa just rolls her eyes.

 

“Your lucky I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Clarke” Laughed Lexa. With Lexa placing a kiss on Clarke's cheek.

 

“Hey Clarke, do you have a pencil. Cause I want to erase our past and write our future.” Lexa smoothly tells Clarke.

 

“It took you this long did it take you to finally come up with a good pick up line. Well better late than never. But I have one for you Lexa. I may fall from the sky. You may fall from a tree. But the best way to fall, is in love with me.” Clarke says. Her eyes bursting with love.

 

Lexa is speechless. “I, uh. I have fallen from a tree but.” Lexa is cut off by a soft pair of warm lips on her own. Lexa smiles into the kiss.

 

“I love you Lexa. But please no pick up lines. Please. I had enough of them in Polis.” Clarke pleads.

 

“Okay. No more pick up lines.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

After that the couple just holds each other. Then after a while Lexa broke the silence.

 

“Clarke can you please sing me a song. Your voice is amazing.” Lexa begs.

 

“You heard me sing last night to Madi. Didn't you?” Clarke questions. Already know the answer.

 

“Yes I did. You truly have a gift.” Lexa gently whispered to Clarke.

 

“Okay. Anything for you”

 

Clarke racked her head for a song it sing Lexa. She knew the perfect song for Lexa.  

 

_I've still got the remains of your warpaint on my face_

_But there slowly washing off_

_And the tears are taking their place_

 

_I knew you were cold, I knew you were smart._

_But I thought I cracked down your walls and broke into your heart_

 

_Jus drein jus daun_

_I was dumb to think that_

_maybe love could have love_

 

_Cause I was your princess_

_And you were my commander_

_Now I'm your pain_

_And your my anger_

_You walked away_

_You left me alone_

_To fight the mountain_

_To get my friends back home_

 

_And I knew you were trouble from the moment I laid eyes_

_On the armor on your body_

_and the sword strapped to your side_

_I didn't leave you_

_Even when things got tough_

_But I thought you do the same for me_

_But love is weakness and it just ain't enough_

 

_Jus drein jus daun_

_How dumb was I to think that maybe_

_Love could have love_

 

_Cause I was your princess_

_And you were my commander_

_Now I'm your pain_

_And your my anger_

_You walked away_

_You left me alone_

_To fight the mountain_

_To get my friends back home_

 

_Betrayal hurts_

_But love lost cuts deeper_

_And we're over now_

_You might as well be a reaper_

 

_Cause I was your princess_

_And you were my commander_

_Now I'm your pain_

_And your my anger_

_You walked away_

_You left me alone_

_To fight the mountain_

_To get my friends back home_

 

_Jus drein jus daun_

_How dumb was I to think that maybe_

_Love could have love_

 

_Jus drein jus daun_

_How dumb was I to think that maybe_

_Love could have love_

 

Lexa is looking at Clarke like she is the axis that the world spins on. It was an understatement to say that Lexa was speechless. Words taken out of her mouth.

 

“That was beautiful Clarke. Did you make it yourself.” Lexa inquired. But not without Lexa tripping over her words.

 

“Yes and no. After I told Madi about what happened after Mount Weather she made the song’s chorus the verses. I just did the singing and then did the pre chorus and bridge.” Clarke tells Lexa. Clarke's face beaming with pride for Madi.

 

“It was beautiful _niron.”_

 

Clarke and Lexa just stayed in each others arms, whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. And play with each others hands. And the occasional pick up line. And a light tease aimed at Lexa.

 

This was their someday. And anyone be damned if they tried to ruin it. Cause Clarke and Lexa were fighters

And they would fight for their love with their dying breath.

 

“And tomorrow we train” Lexa randomly announced.

 

“What did I say about life?” Clarke jokingly asked Lexa.

 

“It's more than just about surviving and we don't need to fight anymore. Okay. So relax for a bit.” Clarke says finishing off her own train of thought before Lexa could finish it for her.

Clarke placed a gentle kiss on Lexa's lips. And lexa kissed back. Their kiss was a promise that this was their someday. A promise that their love was eternal.   
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is my first fic and to top it all off, it was written all on my phone. So please constructive criticism please.
> 
> The songs i used in the fic were  
> May We Meet Again by Jamie Brown for when Clarke was singing to Madi.
> 
> And the other song I used when Clarke was singing to Lexa was  
> Princess Commander by Jamie Brown


End file.
